Flatline/Walkthrough
Finding the CIA Agent Although the CIA agent is in the medical wing, 47 first needs to gain access to the rehab center, then go through it to get to the medical wing where the so-called troubled patients are kept. Stealing Admission Papers The easiest way to gain entry to the medical wing is to walk to the northern '!' on the map outside the front. Here there are papers that admit 47 to the rehab clinic. Make sure their owner and the police have their back turned before you steal them. If he starts to become a problem, fake his suicide by pushing him off. Walk into the clinic and place the papers at the reception and change into the patients clothes as directed. If you've brought a gun, the changing room is also a good place to hide them since nobody else but you enters the room. Next, enter the door beside the police officer after being frisked. Note: Just to be safe, keep an eye out for the balcony and the police officers while you are doing this part. Sedating a Patient Alternatively, you can sedate the patient smoking at the southern '!' out of the front and hide him in the dumpsters he's next to. This is, however, a bit risky since there are a lot of security guards patrolling the area. Sneaking In 47 can climb the gutter next to the locked door to the west of the main entrance in order to sneak into the medical wing. Wait until the patient body guard comes out for a smoke and then sneak in past him (don't bother taking his clothes). You can pick the locked door next to the gutter and then pick the door in front of this until you're outside the back. Lure the policeman out by breaking the utility box marked on the map, sedate him, and steal his clothes. There is a nearby dumpster you can stash him in. Note that the guards will drag the bodies (like the targets in the main building) to this room, so its better not to leave the policeman dead here. You could also sneak past the window, and sneak up behind him and sedate him, and drag him to the very dumpster, but this may take time, and people may interrupt you disposing him, as long as you don't make a lot of noise, this method should work well without much luck. One important thing is, the guards will drag body bags (assuming they find your handywork) to this room, so make sure the area is clear before heading out. Navigating the Floors Once inside, climb to the second floor and head to the Eastern Wing. Enter the only unlocked room and don the therapist's clothing on the table to the right. If you stole the policeman's clothes, this step isn't necessary, but the therapist has more freedom than the patients. Head down to the first floor and head west until you see a bodyguard standing outside two doors. Take the left one that leads to the guard's room, on the desk is a keycard and near the back door is a stash of weapons. You can take the video tape for the CCTV here as a precaution if you want. Medical Wing Use the keycard on the door and go through the next keycard door to enter the medical wing. Note that neither the therapist nor the policeman is allowed in this area so don't get seen. Straight ahead of you shou ld be an office, and wait there until there is only one person in the office and then climb through the window in order to sneak up behind him and sedate him. Quickly take his clothes and then hide him in the trolley behind. Take the cell key from the left end of the desk the guard was sitting at and enter the cell block and locate the one containing the agent (White designation on the map). Enter his cell and talk to him. After the scene, make sure no one can see you and sedate the agent. Diana will then inform 47 of the two optional targets ($50,000 each). In order to kill these targets, begin making your way back to the main building. If this is your first run, terminate all targets is recommended because you will have more fund to purchase upgrades. Note: You can hunt down all your targets before you interact with Agent Smith. Killing the Targets There are three targets to kill in the level. One, which is selected at random, will be required for the mission and the other two will be optional. The targets can be dealt with even before you find Agent Smith. Lorenzo Lombardo Lombardo, who wears a blue robe, spends most of his time walking between his room on the second floor and the first floor kitchen. An easy way to kill him is to head to the second floor and enter Room A in the West Wing. Go onto the balcony and enter the room next door, and approach the gas stove and use the action button to sabotage it to explode; you just need to turn the gas on so don't waste your RU-AP mine for this, though the game will give you the option to do that. When Lombardo uses it, he is blown up and his death made to look like an accident, but this will alert eveyone on the second floor. So you should do that and leave, Lombardo will turn on the gas even when there is already a gas leak. Alternatively, you can poison his drink in the first floor kitchen for a stealthy kill, the former method is better since his will most likely stay in his room for long, you may have to be patient. Rudy Menzana Menzana, who wears a pink robe, walks between the hot tubs and a room in the middle of the first floor. One way to make his death look like an accident is on the second floor by the '!'. Proceed to the room on the landing overlooking the room with the large globe in it. Plant the bomb on the right where the lights are secured and wait until the next target starts to take his drink before you detonate the bomb, causing the chandelier to drop on him. Alternatively, you can poison the drink hidden within the globe when the bodyguard outside isn't looking. A third method is to follow him into the jacuzzi area, and push him into the water, although it requires timing to avoid being seen. You could just sedate him, and drag him to the second jacuzzi area, which is away from the door. Carmine DeSalvo For DeSalvo, who wears green robes, head over to the gym in the east of the main building, where he'll start lifting weights. He is arguably the hardest to kill since timing is so vital almost regardless of what method the player uses and he is almost always supervised. Wait until he puts the dumbbell on the rack. While he's resting, drop the weights onto his neck, making it look like an accident, but be careful here as patients and guards often wander into the gym area or into the line of sight, so timing is crucial. Another way is to poison the bottle at the feet of one the statues by the pool when nobody's looking. In both ways his body will be found, but this has no effect on the rating since it will be counted as an accident. All Targets A method that works on all three targets is to disguise as a psychiatrist and approach them one by one. They will go to the therapy room in the center of the second floor for a session, making them easy targets for 47 to kill and hide. The psychiatrist is on the second floor, take the '''right '''stair. (After he done talking to a nurse) Escape Change back into 47's suit in the changing room and leave the clinic. Go down to where you started and enter the building marked 'Morgue' on the map to the east. Revive the CIA agent and escape. Note: Be wary of Clinic Guards outside the Morgue, and look out for orderlies inside the Morgue. If you're spotted reviving the CIA Agent, your cover will be blown and your rating will be affected. Disguises *Patient - Allows limited access to the ground and 2nd floor as well the courtyards,but not in the basement or medical wing.Will get frisked before entering the clinic *Clinic Security - Allows Access to the Clinic except for the Medical Wing,allowed to carry SLP 40. without suspicion *Patient's Bodyguard - Allowed everywhere except Medical Wing.Allowed to carry SLP.40 without suspicion *Orderly - The best disguise to have in this mission. Access to entire clinic,including medical wing. *Therapist - Can be found in an upstairs unlocked therapist office or the doctor.It allows access to all clinic except medical wing and grants unique interactions with the targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs